


The Definition of Orange

by Livewire



Category: Naruto
Genre: Challenge Response, Comedy, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livewire/pseuds/Livewire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answer to the prompt challenge "Orange Slices" where Iruka enjoys lunch out in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Definition of Orange

It was one of those rare sunny days in the middle of the rainy season, where the tree branches swayed lazily in the soft breeze and the plants all glowed a vibrant green. Birds flew through the canopies twittering away as soft occasional clouds passed slowly above.

The perfect day to enjoy a peaceful lunch outdoors. Iruka breathed in deeply taking in the scent of the summer forest. There was something about it that just screamed home. Though most would argue it was because he had always lived there, he liked to believe there was a deeper more meaningful connection. 

Letting out the breath in a satisfied sigh he looked around. A soft smile crept across his lips as he found a nice sunny patch of grass laying up against the trunk of an old sugi tree. That would do for a good place to eat and take a much deserved nap. School had let out early today to get ready for hosting this season’s chuunin exams and he was determined to relax for what little time he had before the new chaos started.

Sitting down, he dug through his pack pulling out the food he had prepared that morning before setting the bag to the side. Not one to eat a lot in one sitting he’d only packed some onigiri and a small bag of orange slices already cut up so he didn’t have to deal with peeling it during the thirty minute break he normally had to eat in. It wasn’t something usually served alongside the simple rice meal, but to him oranges just went with the summer months. 

Opening the bag he took a slice and munched on it as he let his mind wander to summers passed.

“Yo.”

Iruka jumped at the unexpected yet very familiar greeting. Looking up he found the culprit lazily smiling back at him mere inches above where the man stood glued to the underside of one of the tree’s branches.

At first he wasn’t really pleased with the intrusion on his peace, but he could never seem to stay mad at Kakashi for long. Raising a brow in question he couldn’t stop the slight pull of a smirk. “I didn’t expect anyone else out here. You stalking me or just passing through?“

“Was just passing through when I smelt orange.” Kakashi shrugged and continued to hang there.

Iruka looked down at the bag of partially eaten slices of fruit. “You mean my orange slices?”

The jounin nodded in confirmation. “Normally someone doesn’t eat such fragrant food out in the wilderness. So when I smelt orange I had to check it out.”

“Smelt orange? Don’t you mean smelt oranges?”

Kakashi tapped the side of his nose. “The only thing I can see when I smell it is a walking wall of orange.”

Iruka thought a moment on that before breaking into laughter. “So Naruto smells like oranges to you?”

“No, he eats too many during missions ever since I tried to get him to eat less ramen.” It had been a horribly failed attempt.

Iruka continued to grin at the idea of Naruto torturing his smell sensitive teacher with the fragrant fruit. Shifting, he allowed himself to lay back on the grass to continue looking up at the silver haired man without straining his neck. “You should tell him to peel and pack them before the trip. The rind is the strongest part scent wise.”

“I smelt your bag from a quarter a mile downwind. All parts of the fruit are too strong.”

“Well not our fault you’ve got an inhuman nose.”

Kakashi just shrugged at that and fell quiet. 

Iruka felt the now returning silence too sudden and unnerving when company was so close. Finally having enough of it he spoke up again. “You just going to hang there?”

The jounin cocked his head to the side slightly in thought. “Enjoying the view.” To make his point he slowly raked his half lidded eye over the teacher.

Iruka closed his eyes and snorted lightly at the admission. “You’d get a better view being down here, don’t you think?”

“Is that an invitation, Sen~sei?”

A brown eyebrow twitched at the pet name. “Call me that again and you could be stuck in that tree for the rest of your life for all I care.”

A deep chuckle graced him for his efforts and soon he felt more then heard the man land and settle on the grass next to him. “Ma, I rather like it though. It fits.”

“Yeh, maybe if you’re into that kind of hentai kink, oh wait this is the Hatake Kakashi I’m talking too.” Iruka cracked his eyes open and focused on how the wind played with the silver tuffs of gravity defying hair. “You’re probably into every kink known to man. Should start calling you Super-Ero Jr.”

Kakashi shook his head lightly before leaning closer. “As much as I would like to say thank you for the compliment, liking every kink out there would be creepy and downright wrong even in my books.”

“You mean Jiraiya-san doesn’t explore a new kink every chapter?”

“Kinks, no. Poses on the other hand…” He trailed off to watch Iruka’s facial expressions as the chuunin thought over his meaning. He didn’t disappoint.

A bright red blush quickly took over Iruka’s face as more than just Kakashi’s meaning filled his thoughts. “Idiot.” He muttered and turned away with a glare at nothing as he tried to school the thoughts away. Due to this he missed the spark in the jounin’s eye.

“Chapter twenty-three even has two characters exploring a new pose every other paragraph.” Kakashi took the opportunity to move forward and place a hand on either side of Iruka and hover over him. “In fact, if my memory serves me right, it was the one character’s sensei teaching them,” he purred out low.

Iruka turned to shoot a glare up at the man, but faltered at the look of pure lust in that gray eye. “And you’re telling me this because you want to teach me those poses or something?” 

“On the contrary, I was hoping maybe you could teach me something new, Sen~sei.”

“How did an innocent talk about oranges lead to you propositioning me for sex?”

“Easily, it is citrus after all.” That was the only explanation the jounin gave before attacking.

“Kakashi, not out here!” Iruka bristled and tried to push the Jounin off of him only to have the great Copy Ninja ignore his attempts.

Yes, lazy, sunny, summer days in the woods were some of the most memorable.

**Author's Note:**

> So how many remember about ten years back the existence of the 'Orange' rating category? Unlike Lemon and Lime It only seemed to last for a short time, but it was used as a substitute to the PG-13/Mild Sex themes/things happen but behind closed doors type of deal. When i was given the Prompt "Orange Slices" I was reminded of the old category and felt like doing a bit of a tribute to it. Hope you enjoyed. ^_^


End file.
